


WE ARE QUICKSILVER

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE BIRTH OF SAMANTHA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MADAM ZELDA

WE ARE QUICKSILVER  
We are quicksilver, a fleeting shadow, a distant sound.  
Our home has no boundaries beyond which we cannot pass.  
We live in music, a flash of color.  
We live on the wind, in the sparkle of a star  
ENDORA 24/9/1964 S1-EP2

CHAPTER 1 MADAM ZELDA  
Endora faced the prospect of motherhood with trepidation. The family was excited and Maurice was literally over the moon with joy.

She had just left a gypsy named Madam Zelda. The gypsy she just left warned her that this child would always be a surprise. The gypsy told her that she would have a daughter and she would do an unpredictable thing that would have her shunned by the Coven High Council. Endora couldn’t imagine what that would be. Witches were free spirits and there were very few things that were unforgivable.

Endora patted her swelling belly. “Don’t worry my darling mother will teach you to act as all witches should.”

With a flourish of her hands she disappears in an instant only to reappear at the club where Maurice was having a glass of champagne with his cronies.

Maurice looked up at her as she appeared. “So what did that crazy old hag say?”

“Madam Zelda is a very respected fortune teller, Maurice. She said we are having a girl.” She gave him an admonishing glare.

“Dr. Bombay said the same thing. It was a waste of time and I guessed she wanted something in return.” Maurice downed his drink and conjured another.

“Just a little curse. It was nothing took just a second to turn the mortal into an ass.” Endora said dismissively as she took the drink from his hand and sipped it.

“Endora, you shouldn’t get involved in anything involving a mortal they are weak and helpless against a powerful witch.” He shook his finger at her and took the drink back from her.

“Really, Maurice, they are nothing just dust to be brushed off.” Endora pouted and conjured a cup of tea.

“They are living things, Endora, not dust. There will be repercussions for your actions mark my word, woman.” He conjured a plate of tea biscuits and offered them to her.

“Really Maurice, you’re getting soft. They are inconsequential. They are not to be given a thought.” Endora chose a biscuit and dunked it with relish in her tea. She was suddenly very hungry.

“We should pity them they are so limited. We however are limitless. Your words may come back to haunt you one day.” Seeing her dunk the biscuit made him smile.

“I seriously doubt it.” Endora laughed. “Let’s have supper in India tonight I’m craving curry. This daughter of ours has very exotic taste.” She patted the baby as it kicked her.

“Why should that surprise me? She is your daughter, after all. I can already see her wearing mink booties and silk diapers.” Maurice chuckled.

“Hmph,” Endora gave him a playful slap on the arm. “I doubt that but we shall see. She may prefer lambskin slippers and a wooly mammoth hide for a blanket. Izadora’s daughter will have nothing but flannel. How horrifying that must be for her.”

“I like flannel myself.” Maurice looked confused.

“You would.” Endora rolled her eyes. “Are we going to India for supper or not?” She sets her cup and his glass down.

“Yes,” Maurice sighed. “Shall we go to that little place near the Taj Mahal?” He takes her hands in his.

“Where else?” She smiles as they disappear.  
~~x~~


	2. THREE MONTHS LATER

CHAPTER 2 THREE MONTHS LATER

After a relatively easy birth, Endora sat holding her beautiful daughter. Maurice was dozing in the chair next to the bed an unlit cigar dangling in his hand. Endora shook her head and just smiled. “I do all the work and he takes all the credit,” she thought. She looked down and cuddled her sleeping daughter. “That’s alright because you are my prize. Go to sleep, my darling. We both need our rest.” She laid the sleeping child in the bassinet by the bed and turned to watch her sleep.

Endora drifted off and into a dream.

Endora was older now and Samantha was a grown woman. Samantha had a date. Endora watched as she dressed. Samantha’s style was crisp and modern but not flashy as Endora’s tended to be.

“When are you going to bring him by this is the third time you have been out with this man and I haven’t met him yet?” Endora complained.

“I don’t know if we are serious enough for me to bring him by. He’s nice but he isn’t what you might call husband material.” Samantha laughed.

“Who says any of them have to be husband material. Your father isn’t.” Endora held up two scarves for Samantha to choose from.

“Mother, now really!” Samantha picked the blue one and tied it loosely around her neck. “Father is definitely husband material and I hope to find someone just like him someday.”

“I don’t think you will find anyone so boring and annoying as your father.” Endora fussed with the collar of her jacket.

“You’re lucky to have found father even if you complain all the time about his habits.”

“You mean his girlfriends?” Endora frowned. “Just don’t get one that does that for heaven’s sake. Oh and then there is his drinking and his long winded recitations.”

“I find his recitations charming.” Samantha kissed her mother. “Don’t wait up!” Samantha proofed to her date.

Endora woke up to find Maurice holding their daughter and reciting from ‘Hamlet’.

“Maurice, must you do that?” Endora sat up in bed.

“Do what? I was just reciting ‘Hamlet’ to our daughter. It is never too early for a little culture. Is it Samantha?” Maurice played with the hand squeezing his finger.

“Put her down and go. We both need our rest and you are disturbing us.” Endora waved him off as he tried to kiss her. “We need to sleep now because we won’t be getting much now that she is here.”

“Well that is your concern, I only have to love her and be her Daddy.” Maurice sat the baby back in the bassinet and popped out of the room.

“Finally, we can sleep in peace my darling.” Endora tucked the blanket around the baby and resumed her position in the bed, drifting off once more.


End file.
